Nikki/Affiliation
Camp Campbell campers 'Max' Max is one of Nikki's best friends. Nikki and Max both meet in "Escape from Camp Campbell," when she and Neil first arrive at the camp. She is one of the few people that Max respects and actually sees as a friend rather than another annoying person. Nikki is often seen backing up Max's troublemaking antics which often gets them into trouble. As the series progressed, so does their friendship. After the events of "Escape from Camp Campbell," Nikki is shown to often hang out with Max and Neil as they try their every attempt at trying to escape Camp Campbell. 'Neil' Neil is also one of her best friends. She and Neil are usually seen backing up Max's troublesome antics which often gets them in trouble. As revealed in "Parents' Day," she's been wanting to have an older brother as to which she sees Neil as one, while she proceeds to noogie him and call dibs on top bunk if ever they were to move in together as siblings. 'Nerris' Like Nerris, she loves adventuring and acting out her fantasies, presumably because of the possible risks and exposure to danger and nature itself. So far, the two seem to be on good terms all throughout the series. In "New Adventure!" it is revealed that Nerris and Dolph are her other close friends besides Neil and Max. She claims that she feels that she can really let her down around him Nerris and tells them how she doesn't feel like Max is letting her reach her full potential. She and Dolph tell Nerris that they'd play a game of Dungeons and Dragons anytime for Nerris's sake. However her, Dolph, and Nerris get distracted by other stuff easily and it never allows them to accomplish their adventures. Nonetheless the three are really good friends and supposedly meet once a week. 'Harrison' Since Nikki has the tendency to be easily impressed by things of the super or unnatural, she clicks well with Harrison's personality. With his magic being able to easily impress her and with her easily being his number one fan. Unfortunately in "The Quarter-Moon Convergence" Nikki states that she'd moved on to more mature things like doing taxes for her stuffed animals, when Harrison tries to preform magic, before Max calls it childish. 'Nurf' Though they don't interact much, the two are also on good terms. They both share the same belief (that being Santa Claus' existence). The reason that she believes that Santa exists is because no one else would have the ability to deliver the presents on Christmas, whereas Nurf believes that he exists because no one else could have drunk up all the leftover Christmas beer. 'Space Kid' Nikki is also easily annoyed by his obsession with space. This is prominently shown in "Space Camp was a Hoax" after he accidentally rips out one of her pigtails while playing with his toy spaceship. She then joins forces with Neil, dressing up as aliens awaiting Space Kid's arrival on Spooky Island, hoping to scare his obsession with space out of him. She then gets bored which causes her to simply kick him back to his makeshift spaceship. However in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL" she cries out in concern for Space Kid when he is grabbed by a sick zombie Neil before being told by Max that he was the most expendable. 'Ered' She looks up to Ered as her cool role model. She was by Ered's side all throughout the events of "Camp Cool Kidz" and even betrayed Max because of this. In return, she only got a pair of "cool sunglasses." Ered later reveals that she was only using her because she needed Nikki on her side but Nikki still didn't believe this albeit Max warning her about it and the fact that she already admitted it herself. It was only after she gets into a brawl with Max, which resulted in her sunglasses breaking, where she realizes what she's put them through and proceeds to apologize to Max. In "Ered Gets Her Cool Back" Nikki and Max are the only one who don't laugh at Ered when she falls and treats her disgrace as if it's a terminal illness. She dresses up like her to be the coolest camper and to commemorate her legacy. When Ered passes the coolest title on to Nerris, and tells Nikki she liked her old attire better, Nikki nearly cries at Ered’s comment before she realized that Ered had noticed her, which made her instead cry tears of joy. In "Who Peed the Lake" Nikki pees herself, and lies to Max to keep Ered from being humiliated. 'Preston Goodplay' At first, she was against the idea of playing a Juliet who had no adventurous roles in the script and who only had an interest in romance. She preferred to play as Xena or Rambo instead. As revealed in "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," she is shown to love The Nativity Scene play, which excites Preston. 'Dolph' Not much can be assumed about their relationship as they barely have any interaction in the series before Season 4, but she is aware that he was meant to resemble Hitler as she stated in "Reigny Day." However in "New Adventure!" her attitude towards Dolph changed, to him and Nerris being her other close friends besides Neil and Max. She claims that she feels that she can really let her down around him Nerris and tells them how she doesn't feel like Max is letting her reach her full potential. She offers to Dolph to uncover a mysterious door, and at one point affectionately called him Dolphy. Nikki comforts Dolph when he feels homesick. However her, Dolph, and Nerris get distracted by other stuff easily and it never allows them to accomplish their adventures. Nonetheless the three are really good friends and supposedly meet once a week. Camp Campbell Staff 'David Like the rest of the campers, she disrespects his authority no matter how hard he tries to get their respect.When she first meets David, she bites his arm as a way to 'assert her dominance.' Gwen Unlike Max, the two don't interact as much but both have enough interaction to prove that Nikki has about the same amount of respect for her as much as she has for David (which isn't a lot). Other Camps The Flower Scouts She lies to Neil about being run out at first and instead told him that she bailed because they were boring. Apparently, she was run out because of their personalities clashing, with hers being "unlady-like" and with the Flower Scouts being prissy and prim. After she started attending Camp Campbell, the Flower Scouts have always seen her as a nuisance and would not fail at trying to insult her in any way possible. Family Candy''' She has stated several times in the show that her parents are not in good terms, thus resulting in only her mother showing up during Parents' Day at the camp. Her mother doesn't seem to give much care and or attention towards her daughter and is only ever seen with her nose in her phone. While Nikki happily tours her around camp while telling her about her experiences she simply replies with "you know I can't keep up with your silly little adventures" which saddens her a bit. Category:Affiliation